My December
by artic strawbehry
Summary: Songfic. Kinda dark, but it gets better at the end. Shorter than my other fics. Max/Liz as always. R/R


Author: Elizabeth  
  
Title: My December  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a 13-year-old who is currently in 8th grade and lives in a reality unknown to anyone else. The song is by Linkin Park. It's (obviously) called "My December". It is really good and not at all like the rest of their songs. The characters are not mine; my brain just used them to come up with this twisted story.  
  
A/N: Ummm. Yea. MKC, this one is for you, I know how much you love this song. Write another chapter to your story already! Same for you Lizzy!  
  
  
  
Liz was sitting in her room on her bed. She knew she should be working on her English paper, but she couldn't find the energy to start brainstorming. Her mind would only focus on Max. She was listening to a CD Maria had burned for her, she had mostly been playing it for background noise, but a song caught her ear. She grabbed the remote and turned it up several notches. The people in the dorms near her would probably start complaining soon, but she didn't care.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
She was in college almost 500 miles away from Max, but he was the only thing she could concentrate on. She hadn't had any other boyfriends since Max. She had stopped caring about her appearance and started wearing baggy, unflattering clothes. The boys had stopped noticing her. So had the girls. This didn't bother her though. AS the song continued, Liz found herself comparing her life to the song.  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
She hadn't spoken to Max since the Future Max incident. She had requested to her parents that she go off to boarding school. She hadn't been back to Roswell in over 4 years. Alex came by the college to visit, as did Maria. They were the only ties she had left with the outside world. When she wasn't in class she was either in the library or in her dorm. Her roommate had moved out a year ago and hadn't been replaced. But Liz liked the solitude. She realized a few weeks ago how pathetic her existence really was. Never going out, never playing around or laughing. Sure she was one of the smartest people in the college, even including the professors. She also knew she would give it all up in a heartbeat if she knew she could have Max back.  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
  
And I'd give it all away.  
  
Just to have somewhere to go too  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Liz felt her grasp on reality slipping. She was slipping and sliding all the way down to a black hole that was trying to shallow her whole. It seemed no matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she was being sucked into her own personal hell.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
And I'd give it all away...  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away....  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Liz was scared. It was as if she just realized how deep she was. She knew she was being sucked into her own personal hell, but she realized now that she had been doing nothing to stop herself from falling. Gahtering up all her courage she picked up the phone. She dialed the 11 digit number Maria had given her and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Liz?"  
  
A/N: Well then. That certainly wasn't where I intended to go with that, but hey. Let me know what you thought, loved it, hated it? Flames are accepted but good reviews are preferred. Just be honest. 


End file.
